Legend of Zelda: Revelations of the Twilight Realm
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Set 6 months after Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. With a new threat powering up in the Twilight Realm, Midna flees to the Realm of Light. Can Midna, Link and Zelda find a way back to the Twilight Realm? And what secrets of the Twilight Realm are waiting to be revealed?
1. Chapter 1 Flight of the Twili Princess

Chapter 1: Flight of the Twilight Princess

It was a typical day in the Twilight Realm. While the Twili are going about their day, hundreds of miles away, a large, dark castle is standing in the darkness. In the deepest, darkest depths of said castle, a mysterious figure is floating, suspended in Amniotic fluid. A large, reptilian creature with enormous fangs slowly walked up to the figure, and said "My lord, my viper troops are ready"

The creature in the fluid replied with "Good, now, do you know where the castle of the Twilight Princes is?" to which the reptilian shook his head. The creature in the fluid replied with "I didn't think so. It is really easy to get to the castle. The only problems I can see with your troops is the distance"

"Elaborate my lord" the reptilian creature said. The creature in the fluid then said "Alright. The distance from here to the castle the Twilight Princess resides in is almost six hundred and fifty kilometres" the reptilian then asked "Should I capture the Twilight Princess alive?" the creature in the fluid replied with "Alive? Alive?, we shouldn't capture her alive, we MUST capture her alive! She is paramount to our plans, both in the Twilight Realm and in the Realm of Light"

"Alright, I thought so, I better get going to prepare my troops" the reptilian said and the Dark Figure nodded. The reptilian then departed.

"Lieutenant Viper Razor returns" one of the troops called as the reptilian creature returns to them. "Alright my armoured vipers, I hope our weeks of extremely long range training will pay off, because we are heading for the castle of the Twilight Princess" Viper Razor said and the troops cheered.

"It's great that our lord has picked our infantry to take the Twilight Princess, but we need to focus" Viper Razor said authoritatively and the troops called to arms.

"Now while her troops may stand no chance against you, the Twilight Princess is still very powerful. We must also NOT!... KILL!... HER!..." Viper Razor said, putting an extreme amount of emphasis on the last three words. One particularly large troop member then stepped forward.

"How do we capture her without killing her?" he asked. Viper Razor replied with "One of my powers allows me to trap anybody in a chaos net. She will break out of it at full strength but once she is weakened I can capture her". The troop member nodded, then stepped back. "Now let's go!" Viper Razor said and the troop headed out of the castle, heading for the castle, several hundred kilometers away.

Meanwhile in the Palace of Twilight, the twilight princess, Midna, was watching the twili as they went about their day through a window at the top of the castle. It had been six months since the events of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Midna was longing to see Link again.

"My lady" came a voice from behind Midna, and she pulled herself away from the window to face her.

"What were you doing?" the maid asked. Midna replied with "Just looking out at my constituents, and at the twilight". The maid nodded, then asked "You're still longing to see that Light Realm boy, aren't you?" Midna blushed, and asked "How did you know?". The maid replied with "Oh I recognise when someone is longing to see someone they haven't seen in a while, having experienced this a few times myself" Midna smiled, mainly because this was true. "Why are you here?" Midna asked, turning back to look outside the window.

"Some people are starting to worry about you, with all the time you have been spending in your room, they thought that you may be sick or something" the maid said. Midna turned to face the maid, and said "Alright. I''ll go down to address them, I'm sorry I worried you" Midna then walked past the maid and headed down the stairs.

When Midna got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw several of her guard and maids. "There you are Midna we were getting worried about you" one of the maids said. "Sorry I worried you, I've found it best to observe the constituents from my room, and I've been longing to see my Light realm friend again" Midna replied. Just then, a guard burst into the room, panting.

"The southern guard has, just been obliterated by, some weird vipers, they're heading, this way" he said. Several guards turned to Midna, and one of them said "We have to get you to the north castle, you'll be safe there" but the panting guard said "She won't be safe no matter where we go. These vipers are far more powerful than anything we have ever seen, it's Midna they're after" Midna nodded, then said "Get the cannon ready, if it works, I can escape to the Realm of Light. The crest I am wearing means I can still go into my Imp form, and I can escape from these beasts"

"What will you do if you get into the Realm of Light?" The panting guard asked.

"That boy I always talk about? I'll find him, and we will work together to find a way back here to destroy these foul creatures" Midna replied. Signalling to the other guards, the panting guard ran out to confront the vipers. One of these guards got to the cannon, and started charging it. Midna meanwhile ran towards the edge of the landmass, yelling to her constituents to get inside. As the vipers appeared, they all charged for Midna, completely taking down the guards within seconds. The remaining guard fired the cannon, just as a viper struck him with its barbed tail.

Midna jumped through the portal, but the moment she landed on the ground, her left ankle flicked to one side, then the other. Midna fell, and smacked her face into the ground, the crest falling to cover her face. With several viper's making it through the portal, but Viper Razor not, the vipers that made it through had no idea what they were doing without their leader. After a few moments of not being able to find Midna, they left.

After more than a minute, Midna, now in her Imp form, floated out of her cloak, and holding her injured ankle. "My ankle's wrecked, I need someone to fix it. I can't do it on my own" Midna said, wincing at the pain of her ankle. She looked around, and recognised that she was in Hyrle field. Continuing to look around, she eventually found a castle. "That must be Hyrle castle" Midna said, floating towards the castle.

A couple of hours later, Link was walking through Central Square, and just as he passed West road he saw a strange shadow moving about it. "Huh?" Link said, looking more intently at the road. Link reached the edge of West road, and said "Who's there?" but after a few moments, all that Link saw was a dog run out of a nearby alleyway. "Oh, it was just a dog" Link said, kneeling down and patting it. "Alright, run along now" Link said and the dog ran past him. Link then headed for the field, where he could train with his sword and bow.

Midna meanwhile was watching Link from a nearby alleyway.

"I'm not sure Link saw me, but I hope he comes looking for me" she said, watching Link walk away from her. She heard a new set of footsteps from the right, she flew back into the shadows so nobody could see her. A soldier walked past the alleyway that Midna was in, and briefly stopped, looking down the alleyway. But he merely shook it off and kept walking. "I hope he didn't see me" Midna said, watching him walk away.

After Link finished his training, he walked back towards the castle. Again, he walked past the West road and again, he saw the strange shadow he had seen before. "Someone's there" Link said. There was no denying it this time, someone was there. Link was searching down the West road when somebody said "Link, what are you doing down there?" Link turned around and saw a guard addressing him. "I thought I saw someone familiar" Link said. "Well you had better get out of there, that place is dangerous" the guard said, and Link, nodding, left.

That night, Link was watching outside the castle, overlooking the market. "Everything OK Link?" Zelda asked. Link replied with "I thought I saw Midna today". Zelda looked at him, looking puzzled.

"Are you sure you saw Midna?" Zelda asked and Link replied with "I'm not sure, but who else do we know has a form that looks like an Imp? Other than Midna" Zelda thought about this for a moment, then said "If it truly was Midna, why didn't she come out for you?". Link had his reply almost instantly. "She doesn't like the light of our realm. I only briefly saw someone that looked incredibly similar to her Imp form" Zelda then put her hand on Link's shoulder and said "Then we'll look for her, let's get going" Link nodded, and they both headed out towards the market.

Link showed the guards pictures of Midna in her human form and her Imp form, and said "If she shows up in front of you in either of these forms, call us" they then proceeded into the market.

Link and Zelda started by showing Midna's photos to every guard in order to put them on watch for Midna. They then proceeded out into the Central Square.

"So where did you see Midna?" Zelda asked. Link responded with "In there, in the West road, I saw her in the alleyways" so they split up, and searched each of the alleyways without success. Link however, encountered a Chaos Viper who instantly fired it's tail at Link, who only managed to avoid damage by putting up his shield. Link then struck the Viper, and fired it back. Link charged at the Viper, and struck it several times, eventually destroying it. "Whoa! What was that?" Link said. Just then, another Viper came up and struck him. "ARGH!" Link said and Zelda came running for him, firing the Viper off of Link.

"Are you OK?" Zelda asked. "Yeah, that Viper bit me, but I'll be OK" Link replied. The Viper lunged at them, but a huge hand came out of the shadows, catching the Viper and throwing it into the darkness.

"What the?" Zelda said, surprised. Link however, charged into the shadows, for he recognied that attack, only Midna had hair that could do that. When he got to the other side of the alleyway, however, all that was left was the Viper evaporating. "Midna!" Link yelled.

Midna however didn't come out, because she was now overwhelmed by the pain of her ankle, she was struggling to stay awake. But because she was so tired, she couldn't cry out in pain, despite the fact that, by doing that, Link would almost certainly find her. But she couldn't muster the energy.

"Link" Zelda yelled and when Link turned around he saw Zelda running up to him.

"Are you OK?" Zelda asked. Link replied with "Yes". Link then added "But Midna isn't. She's hurt, or sick or something, something'swrong with her, and I want to help her" Zelda then looked at Link and said "Let's go back home, we can go looking for her tomorrow" Link however, was still very worried.

"I'll be out to look for Midna at first light" Link said, but let Zelda pull him back to the castle.

Meanwhile back at the castle of darkness, Razor Viper returned to address the creature in the fluid.

"My lord, I'm sorry, but I did not expect the Twilight guard to have a cannon to let Midna escape into the Realm of Light. Some of the troops got into the Realm of Light but I have lost all contact with them"

The creature in the fluid replied with "That is dissapointing. How many did you lose in the exterminations?"

"Outside of the half-dozen that wound up in the Realm of Light, two" Razor Viper said.

"Well you still have the vast majority of your team, and we can get our other factions to gain control of the dungeons" the creature in the fluid said. The creature in the fluid then concluded with "Now be on your way" and with that, Razor Viper departed.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

The following morning Link wakes up early, but not because he wanted to. His shoulder was painful, most likely from when the Viper bit him. Rubbing his shoulder, he gets out of bed and heads for the wardrobe. He turns around, and sees that the bite marks went in deeper than he first thought. After getting dressed, Link calls to Zelda. When she arrives, fully dressed, Link turns to face her, pulls his shirt up to show his bite mark, and asked "How bad is it?". Zelda looks closely at the marks and replied "That looks pretty bad. I recommend you see the doctor about this". Link nodded, allowed his shirt to fall back down, then headed downstairs.

After a quick breakfast, Link heads outside. He meets one of the guards, who immediately asks "Going to try and find Midna again are we?"

"No. I need to get the bite marks on my back checked" Link replied. He then remembered something.

"Why don't you go and try to find Midna before any more of those Vipers do" Link said. The guard thought about this for a moment, then said "Alright. Where did you say you last saw her?"

Link thought back to the fight against the Vipers the night before, and he remembered where he had gone in pursuit of Midna.

"West road, 3rd side road on the right hand side, she should be down one of the dead-end streets" Link said. The guard nodded, and walked off towards the shopping district, Link right behind.

They parted ways at the centre of Hyrle Castle Town, with Link going to the east towards the Medical Centre, while the guard went to the west to try and find Midna. We will initially follow the guard, then change to Link.

The guard counted the side roads on the right-hand side, and when he found the third road, he started walking down it. He turned on a flash-light and walked down the alleyway.

When he reached the first side-street, he turned his flash-light towards it. But after shining the light around the dead-end street, he had to conclude that Midna wasn't there. He thought he saw Midna when he shined his flash-light down the second dead-end street, but it just turned out to be a white rat. When he arrived at the third dead-end street, his flash-light shone upon a small imp-like creature with white skin, but a lot of the skin covered in black, a yellow eye with red pupils, orange-gold hair, blue markings on her ears, arms and legs, the Fused Shadows on her head and a badly swollen foot. She hissed and put her hand up in front of her face to shield her eye from the light.

"Put that away" she said and the guard obliged. The guard then said "Are you Midna?"

"Yes" came Midna's reply.

"Are you OK?" The guard asked, but he knew the answer.

"What do you think" Midna replied, holding her shattered ankle. She then realised something.

"How do you know who I am?" Midna asked.

"Link described you to me, both princess and imp form, so I knew what to look for" the guard replied. Midna's eye lit up.

"Link? He's here?" Midna asked, trying to get herself up. The guard walked up to Midna, kneeled down in front of her, and said "Yes he's here. I can take you to him if you want" Midna gasped, then said "Yes please". She then tried to get up but her ankle gave way again. This time the guard caught her.

"We have to get your ankle checked out" he said, placing Midna into his arms.

"Is Link there?" Midna asked.

"Yes. He's getting some bite marks checked" the guard replied. He then carried Midna out of the dead-end street and back towards the medical centre.

"_I found her Link, don't worry, you'll see Midna soon_" The guard thought to himself.

Speaking of the Medical Centre

Just as Link entered the Medical Centre, he heard the doctor exclaim "I pride myself on being able to treat every race, but I haven't encountered a Twili, and it is so frustrating". Link walked up to the doctor and said "If you are open Nick, I need you to check something for me"

Doctor Nick turned around and said "Ah Link. Yes, I am open, come in, come in" and he led Link through the back door to his surgery.

"Alright, now what is it that you need?" Nick asked. Link pulled off his shirt and turned around to show the bite marks on his shoulder.

"Ah, you want treatment for those, I am guessing?" Nick asked. Link replied with "Yes. Here is the creature I was bitten by", and he passed the dead corpse of a Chaos Viper he had killed out of a bag on his back, and passed it to Nick.

"Ah, it's always great when my patients give me whatever bit them, it makes my job so much easier" Nick said as he analysed the teeth on the viper. He then gasped. "This has twili material in it, I think it has attacked someone else before it attacked you, a Twili" this revelation made Link jump.

"I wasn't going mad, Midna is here" he exclaimed, realising what this meant.

"Oh, is Midna any relation to that twili girl you have been talking about for the last six months?" Nick asked as he started looking at the marks on Link's back.

"Midna is the twili girl I have been talking about for the last six months Nick" was Link's reply. Nick, after checking the bite marks, took a sample from each of the marks to see if there was any venom in them. "Now I will be back, I'll just patch those marks and test for venom" Nick said, and after placing the patch on the bite marks, he left. Link put his shirt back on, and sat on the bed.

"Midna's here, that guard, hopefully, has found her" Link said. He didn't have to wait long before a chime sounded from the front of the Medical Centre. Nick came walking back to the front desk, and was soon talking to someone.

"Oooh, A Twili, this must be that Midna girl Link's been talking about" came Nick's voice from the front of the centre. Nick then came back and said "Link, I need the bed"

"Alright" Link replied and he climbed off of the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. Nick then rolled it out of the room. Link then heard a voice, this one he recognised immediately as Midna. "How many people has Link told about me?" she asked.

"Everyone in Hyrle probably knows about you by now Midna" came the guard's response. After a few moments, Midna's voice came through again.

"I need to change to my princess form so you can properly check my ankle" Midna said. After a few more moments, during which both the guard and Nick watched in awe as Midna changed, they wheeled her out into the X-Ray room.

After a few minutes Nick came back into Link's room and said "No venom. Which is not unusual for the type of Viper that attacked you, that particular type of Viper is usually non-venomous so just take it easy, here is some betadine so those wounds don't get infected and I'll see you later" Link nodded, and went to leave. As he did however, he decided to try and find Midna.

"Which room is Midna in?" Link asked Nick.

"Go 2 down from here and her room is to the right" was Nick's reply. Link smiled and headed for the ward.

Midna was laying on the bed in serious pain. Her X-Rays had just come back and found that there was damage to the tendons in her ankle, and a fracture in the fifth metatarsal, a major bone in Midna's foot. The nurse pulled on a special sock to support Midna's injured foot. The nurse left, and Link entered.

"Midna!" Link yelled, and Midna, sitting up on her bed, hugged Link. "Midna, you're here, and you're OK" Link said emotionally. Midna was crying, she was so happy to see Link again.

'Why are you crying?" Link asked. Midna gave a watery chuckle and said "I'm just really happy to see you again Link" Link looked down at Midna's ankle and said "How long before you are released?" Midna, wiping the tears from her eyes, said "Hopefully soon. I don't need crutches as I am going to float around". Link smiled. The nurse then entered back the room again.

"Hi Link" she said. Link replied with "Hi Eliza". Eliza then turned to Midna and said "So here is some pain killers so you can get some relief from your ankle" Midna nodded, then said "Can I go now?" to which Eliza nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you back to Hyrle castle" Link said, taking Midna's hand and leading her out of the medical centre. As they left, Nick then asked Eliza "How different are Twili to Hylians?" Eliza's response was "Besides the skin colour and Twili being slightly taller than Hylians, not much", but the remainder of the conversation was not heard by neither Link nor Midna.

As Link and Midna headed back towards the castle, Midna said "You can ask me what questions you want to ask me". Link thought about the questions he was going to ask Midna for a moment, then decided on "What are the vipers that attacked me?". Midna replied with "Those vipers are chaos beasts, I do not know what they are, but they seem to be able to survive in the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light, which I thought only you, Zelda and I could do"

Link's next question was "How did you get into the Realm of Light?". Midna replied with "I had my guards develop a gun that would puncture the barrier between the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light"

Link nodded, then, looking at Midna's injured ankle, said "How did you hurt your ankle?" Midna replied with "The vipers attacked, and one of my guards fired the gun to punch a hole in the barrier between the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light. It succeeded, but when I jumped through the hole, I landed awkwardly and tore my ankle up". Link's next question came to him almost immediately "If you were hurt, why didn't you call out to me? I could have found you and helped you"

Midna also had an answer almost straight away. "I was too tired. I tired to call out but my voice wasn't working. I fought the viper into the dead-end, that was why you didn't find me" Link nodded, and he noticed that Midna's voice appeared to have only partially come back to her.

"Alright Midna, when Zelda finds us, I'll explain what you have said, you need to rest your voice" Link said as they continued walking towards the castle.

As they got to the gate, they heard "Link" from nearby and Zelda came running out, hugging Link.

"Look who else is here" Link said and Zelda, after letting go of Link, hugged Midna.

"Be careful, my ankle's wrecked. I can't put any weight on it" Midna said. Link explained everything Midna had told him to Zelda, and Zelda replied with "Alright. Link and Midna, you two need to rest. I'll do some research into anything that could help us get back to the Twilight Realm" Link nodded, and said "Midna, Zelda's given us an order, so I think we should follow it"

"Alright" Midna said and the three of them headed back to the castle.

Meanwhile in the fortress of darkness:

A zombie-like figure walked into the dark figure's room, a masked figure with silver armour over his chest and a bronze object running down his body. His black cape had green markings on it walking in behind. "Ah Zant, there you are" the creature in the fluid said. Zant replied with "I have the gun they used to get Midna into the Realm of Light"

"Alright, so why are you here Zant?" the creature in the fluid asked. Zant replied with "I wish to pursue, and capture, Midna. But to do that I need the ability to survive in the Realm of Light"

The creature in the fluid said "And will you be powerful enough to defeat Midna and the boy from the Realm of Light?" Zant replied with "Yes. I have managed to absorb much of Ganondorf's power, so I will be strong enough to thrash Link and Zelda, and capture Midna" The creature in the fluid then said "Just make sure she doesn't die" He then gave Zant the power to survive in the Realm of Light. Then, the cannon was set up and fired. However, because they hadn't charged the cannon, when Zant went through the portal, along with the zombie, a dragon and a bull, as well as their infantries, they found themselves in Termia, not Hyrle.

"Damn it! I didn't know that gun needed charging" Zant said. He then turned to the armies and said "Find a temple and take them over"

Each of them nodded, and headed for their target temples.

"I shall go to the Stone Tower Temple and break the Twilight Dial, that will stop anyone from going into the Twilight Realm from Termina, permanently shutting them out" Zant said before walking off towards the Stone Tower Temple.

*1 I injured the same part of my foot in 2014 in a similar way so I gave Midna a similar, but more serious ankle injury that what I had suffered. I only had a partial fracture in the fifth metatarsal, Midna has a full fracture


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery and Revelation

We skip over some of the training that Leo and Luna did, so we pick up their actions when they arrive at Petalburg City.

After Leo's and Luna's training in Route 101, Route 103 and Route 102.

Leo

Pokémon: 1

Chight at Level 9

Luna

Pokémon: 1

Koalaren at Level 9

When Leo and Luna arrived at Pealburg City, two figures were waiting for him. One had grey hair and eyebrows, White undershirt, Red-and-Grey jacket, black pants and sandles, the other figure was shorter, had brown hair, with a hat coloured black and white with a half-circle coloured orange that covered most of his hair, orange-and-black shirt, green backpack, black-and-grey shorts and white-and-green shoes. Leo and Luna recognised the two figures at once.

"Hey Ruby, and Norman" Leo said, waving to them. Ruby walked over to Leo and Luna and said "You two must be Leo and Luna, Tate and Liza have told us a lot about you two, nice to meet you". Ruby shook Leo's hand, then went to shake Luna's hand.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm just a bit nervous because where I live nothing even remotely like this place exists" Luna said, slowly shaking Ruby's hand. When Norman got to them he said "We have a problem. Team Earthbound has locked down the Petalburg woods and nobody can get through"

"Oh dear, we need to get to Rustboro city and going through Petalburg woods is the only way we can get to Rustboro city" Luna said. Leo then said "Well Norman, can I please make a call?" Norman sent a puzzled look at Leo, then said "Why?" to which Leo immediately replied with "Luna and I are trying to also find the other five Pokémon to complete our team, and we need to know where any one of those Pokémon are" Norman nodded, and started walking back towards the house. Leo started walking, then turned to Luna and said "You need to know where your second Pokémon could be, just like my second Pokémon" Luna nodded, and started walking with Leo towards the house.

But when Leo and Luna entered the house, Tate and Liza were already waiting for them. Surprised, Leo said "Tate, Liza, why are you two here?". Liza replied with "We forgot to tell you where your other Pokémon are, and two of those are in Petalburg woods, being held by Team Earthbound, who have locked down Petalburg Woods. We are here to help", Luna nodded and said "Alright. So with us two, you two, Norman, Ruby and any of Norman's Gym Trainer's could break Team Earthboud". Norman nodded and said "All of my Gym Trainers want to fight, so we can get going" Leo turned to Norman and said "When can we battle you?" to which Norman replied with "Not until you have 4 Gym Badges. That is a rule for everybody". Leo nodded, and Luna said "Are you going to get going?" and Norman replied with "Right. Let me just get the trainer's in my gym and we can get going".

Once Norman had returned with his Gym Trainers, all of them set out. Upon exiting Petalburg city, Norman sees a medium group of Stone Warriors carrying cargo, likely from Rustboro city. Norman looks to his fellow gym trainers and said "We have to intercept this cargo" and with it, they, along with Ruby, left to disrupt the cargo carriers. This allowed Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza to slip by. When they got most of the way towards the Petalburg Woods, they encountered two trainers which said they could help them. They introduced themselves as Billy and Winston. With this, they entered the woods. Straight away, they found their path blocked by Bug Catcher Lyle. Billy stepped forward and called in his Tailow to fight Billy's Bug team.

Battle: Billy VS Lyle, Tailow VS Wurmple, Silcoon and Cascoon.

Billy commanded Tailow to Peck Wurmple, which it did, KO'ing it in 1 hit.

"Tailow Peck" Billy said, and Tailow shot in, Pecking Wurmple and KO'ing it in one hit.

"Alright Silcoon, take that Tailow down" Lyle said. Billy nodded, then said "Now Peck Silcoon Tailow" Tailow flew in and struck Silcoon, but failed to KO it. Lyle then said "Alright Silcoon, Poison Sting" The Poison Sting hit Tailow and Poisoned it.

"Oh no" Tate said. However, Billy said "Tailow's Guts ability increases its Attack. Now Peck Silcoon again" Tailow hit and KO'ed Lyle's Silcoon.

"Alright, go Casoon" Lyle said, calling in his Cascoon. Billy smiled and said "Tailow, Peck that Cascoon" and Tailow Pecked Cascoon and KO'ed it in one hit.

"Oh no, I lost" Lyle said.

Conclusion: Billy VS Lyle, Winner: Billy.

"Alright, now I need to heal my Tailow, but I'm not curing the Poison because Tailow is stronger while Poisoned" Billy said, which shocked Leo and Luna, Luna said "Why? Status Conditions cause serious health complications for Pokémon". Billy replied with "As soon as this is over, I will be taking a week-long break so I can heal Tailow and allow it to rest from the Poison", but this didn't satisfy Luna, Tate or Liza, the latter two tutting him. Finally, Winston said "Can we just continue on into the forest?" to which everyone agreed and ran further into the forest.

While walking further forward into the forest the Signer Marks on Leo and Luna started to tingle. "Luna, are you feeling a tingling sensation on your right arm?" Leo asked. Luna walked up to Leo and said "Yeah, I'm feeling it too". Tate and Liza told the rest of the group to stop, and they went back to Leo and Luna.

"Are you two OK?" Liza asked. Leo looked up and said "Luna and I haven't felt this sensation with our right arms in several months, but when we did it was a sign of danger". Tate looked down and saw the rear claw of the Crimson Dragon marking on Luna's arm, while Leo showed the mark of the Heart on his arm, and Liza said "That's weird. Does it hurt?" but Leo replied with "It's just a bit unfamiliar, as we haven't felt this sensation in several months". Just as they started walking another Bug Catcher found them.

Battle: Billy VS James,

"Tailow use Peck" Billy said, and Tailow's Peck attack did heavy damage Nincada. James then said "Sand-Attack Nincada" and the Sand-Attack blinded Tailow.

"Listen to where Nincada is, then strike it down with Peck" Billy said. Despite being blinded, Tailow hit Nincada with Peck and KO'ed it.

"Now lets see how you handle my Surskit" James said, calling in his Surskit.

"Tailow use Peck" Billy said, but as Tailow charged in, James said "Surskit, Bubble Tailow" and Surskit's Bubble attack KO'ed Tailow.

"I'm out, my Seedot has no attacking moves. Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza, you four go on, Winston will stay here and defeat the Surskit with his Zigzagoon" Billy said.

"Alright" Leo said, and while Leo barged past James, Luna, Tate and Liza ran past without bumping them.

They get much further into the forest, but find that any further passage has been blocked by 2 members of Team Earthbound. What's worse is that Tate and Liza have sensed that they haven't even gotten to the area where Leo's Bronzor and Luna's Shinx are being held.

"Leo, I challenge you" the first of the two Team Earthbound grunts said. Stepping in front of Leo, Liza said "If you want to challenge Leo you'll have to defeat me first". Leo, surprised by this, said "Liza, are you sure?". Liza turned to Leo and said "I'm sure". The second Team Earthbound Grunt challenged Luna to a battle. And parodying Liza, Tate also stepped in front of Luna and declared "You'll have to get through me first". This got Luna a bit flustered, appearing to even go a bit red when Tate stepped in front of her.

"You don't have, to do this, really Tate, I'll, defeat him myself" Luna said. Tate turned to Luna and said "You need to save your strength, both you and Leo have 2 battles each still to go". Luna nodded, then stepped back to let Liza and Tate battle. Leo turned to his sister and asks "How do they know about other people in this forest?". Luna immediately replied with "They're Psychic, remember?". Leo smacked his forehead and said "Doh, I forgot".

Meanwhile with Tate and Liza and the 2 Team Earthbound Grunts.

"Prepare to lose" the first Team Earthbound Grunt said. Tate smiled and replied with "Just try. We'll destroy you".

Battle 1: Tate VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Baltoy VS Magnemite VS Surskit

"Alright Baltoy use Mud-Slap" Tate telepathically told Magnemite, whom fired off the Mud-Slap and KO'ed it.

"Argh" the Team Earthbound Grunt said as he withdrew Magnemite and sent in Surskit.

"The type advantage Surskit has will win" the Team Earthbound Grunt said. He then said "Now Surskit Bubble Baltoy", but despite the Bubble attack being super-effective, Baltoy did not lose more than half of its Max HP. "_Alright Baltoy use Confusion_" Tate telepathically told Baltoy, who blasted the Surskit away.

"Alright Surskit use Bubble" the Team Earthbound Grunt said, nearly KO'ing Baltoy, but Tate said, telepathically "_Baltoy, Confusion_" and Baltoy's Confusion attack KO'ed Surskit.

Conclusion: Tate VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Baltoy VS Magnemite and Surskit, Winner: Tate.

Battle: Liza VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Natu and Bronzor VS Budew and Machop

Liza sent in her Natu while the Team Earthbound Grunt's Budew.

"Alright Natu use Peck" Liza telepathically said, and Natu charged in with Peck and KO'ed Budew in one hit.

"WHAT? How did your Natu defeat my Budew so easily?" the Team Earthbound Grunt asked. Liza shook her head and said "My Natu is more powerful than you thought". The Team Earthbound grunt then sent in a Machop.

"Alright Natu, another Peck attack" Liza telepathically said, and Natu struck Machop with Peck, and at that moment the Team Earthbound Grunt said "Karate Chop that Natu Machop". The Machop chopped Natu, but it did little damage. Liza then said telepathically "Now, Natu KO Machop with Peck" Natu shot in and KO'ed Machop.

"NO, How?" the Team Earthbound Grunt asked.

"You have a very bad type matchup to the Psychic-type. Simple as that" Liza replied.

Conclusion: Liza VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Natu VS Budew and Machop, Winner: Liza.

With the two Team Earthbound grunts knocked back, Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza race past. Soon, they arrive where Leo's Bronzor and Luna's Shinx were being held, both at Level 10, and trapped in an energy field, with two trapper's in front of them. Tate turned to Leo and Luna and said "These are the two you have to defeat to claim Shinx and Bronzor". Leo nodded, then said "Alright Luna, let's take them down". Luna nodded, and they stepped forward to battle the Trapper's.

Battle: Leo VS Trapper Lukas. Chight VS Numel.

"Alright Chight. Bite" Leo said. Chight charged in and hit Numel with Bite. Lukas then replied "Numel, Ember" the Ember did some damage and knocked Chight back.

"Now follow up with a Tackle" Lukas said. As Numel charged in, Leo said "Light Pulse that Numel Chight". Chight fired off the Light Pulse.

"Grr, Ember" Lukas said. The Ember was a critical hit on Chight, but as Lukas commanded Numel to Tackle Chight, Leo said "One more Light Pulse Chight". Chight's second Light Pulse KO'ed Numel.

Conclusion: Leo VS Trapper Lukas, winner: Leo.

"Yes" Leo yelled as Bronzor floated into his arms. He then used a Super Potion to fully heal his Chight, whom he figures out has reached Level 10, the same level as his Bronzor.

Meanwhile, Lua was challenging Trapper Daniel and his intimidating Rhyhorn. when Luna called Koalaren out, she found it was already Level 10.

Battle: Luna VS Trapper Daniel. Koalaren VS Rhyhorn

"Horn Attack Rhyhorn" Daniel said. Luna shook her head, then said "Koalaren use Vine Whip". Koalaren's arm glowed green and struck Rhyhorn, KO'ing it in one hit.

Conclusion: Luna VS Trapper Daniel, Koalaren VS Rhyhorn: Winner, Luna.

Shinx, now free of it's barrier, ran straight into Luna's arms. Tate petted Shinx and said "Shinx is cute". Luna looked at Tate and said "Thanks, I agree. Shinx is cute". Liza then said "Let's get going". Leo nodded, and the four of them headed towards the exit of Petalburg Woods.

Just as they get to the exit, two trainers were waiting for them. Liza said "Kuntros and Villako, what are you two doing here?". Kuntros said "To reclaim Shinx and Bronzor, of course". Leo turned to Tate and Liza and said "Never! We'll thrash you".

Leo and Luna VS Kuntros and Villako. Chight, Bronzor, Koalaren and Shinx VS Snorunt, Anorith, Geodude and Nosepass.

Shinx's Intimidate ability cut the attack power of both Snorunt and Geodude.

"Use Ice Shard Snorunt" Villako said and it hit Luna's Shinx. Leo said "Bronzor use Tackle on Snorunt" while Luna said "Shinx use Tackle on Snorunt" and they both hit. Kuntros then said "Geodude, use Defence Curl". Geodude buffed its Defence.

"Another Ice Shard Snorunt" Villako said. Luna quickly said "Dodge it Shinx" and Shinx was able to avoid it. Leo said "Bronzor use Tackle on Snorunt" while Luna said "Shinx use Tackle on Snorunt" and they both hit a second time. Kuntros then said "Geodude, use Rollout". Leo called Bronzor to avoid it, but despite Luna saying "Dodge it Shinx", Shinx didn't, even though Bronzor avoided the Rollout.

"Now Snorunt, KO Shinx with Ice Shard" Villako said and the Ice Shard hit and KO'ed Shinx. In retailation, Leo angrily said "KO Snorunt with Confusion Bronzor" and Bronzor KO'ed Snorunt.

Interruption to battle.

"3 on each side" Kuntros said. Leo replied with "But we'll still win". Luna called in her Koalaren, while Kuntros called in Anorith.

Battle resumes.

"Anroith use Fury Cutter to KO Koalaren" Kuntros said and while it hit Koalaren hard, it failed to KO Koalaren. Luna then said "Koalaren, use an Overgrow-boosted Vine Whip to KO Geodude" and with Geodude having Rock Head and not Sturdy for its ability, the Vine Whip KO'ed Geodude. Leo then said "Now Bronzor use Confusion" and the Confusion hit and damaged Anorith. Villako then sent in Nosepass.

"Now Anorith KO Koalaren this time" Kuntros said. Leo replied with "Bronzor, intercept it" and Bronzor, using its extreme defences, managed to take only a small amount of damage from Fury Cutter. Leo then said "Bronzor, Confusion on Nosepass" and Bronzor dealt damage with Nosepass. Then, Luna said "Koalaren, use Vine Whip" and despite being a critical hit and overgrow-boosted, nearly KO'ed Nosepass. But the Vine Whip didn't KO Nosepass, and Villako said "Nosepass use Rock Throw" which KO'ed Koalaren. the Rock split and fired in several directions, one cutting Luna's knee. Leo said, as he called in his Chight, "Chight, defend Luna".

"That's cheating" Villakos said. Leo turned to Villakos and said "You have to do whatever you can to win in a war, so I will lend Luna my Chight to help win". Chight nodded, and Luna pulled herself to her feet, ready to finish the battle.

"Anorith, use Harden" Kuntros said and Anorith boosted its Physical Defence. Villako then said "Nosepass, use Rock Throw" but even before Nosepass used Rock Throw, Leo said "Chight, Light Pulse Nosepass" and Chight's Light Pulse KO'ed Nosepass. Then Bronzor and Chight ganged up, Bronzor firstly Tackled Anorith, then Chight Pecked Anorith and KO'ed it. winning the battle for Leo and Luna.

Leo and Luna VS Kuntros and Villako. Chight, Bronzor, Koalaren and Shinx VS Snorunt, Anorith, Geodude and Nosepass. Winner: Leo and Luna.

"How did we lose?" Villakos asked. Leo replied with "Because Luna gave me the idea to share Pokémon between us" Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza then run past Villakos and Kuntros, and out of Petalburg Woods.

Flashback to further in the forest:

"Leo, I have an idea" Luna said. Leo turned to Luna and asked "What is it?". Luna replied with "If both Pokémon one of us own faint, but neither of the other's Pokémon have fainted, then whichever one of us still has both of their Pokémon should lend one of their Pokémon to the other". Leo smiled and said "Great idea Luna, this appears to be a war situation, and in a war, we have to do whatever we can to survive".

Flashback ended.

"So, what levels are Roxanne's first gym Pokémon?" Leo asked. Tate replied with "Geodude is Level 12 and Nosepass is Level 14". Luna then said "Leo and I will stay here to train, until we are strong enough to battle Roxanne for the Stone Badge and the TM for Rock Tomb". Liza smiled and asked "Are you sure you don't need to get that cut checked?". But Tate was already on it, placing a band-aid onto the cut on Luna's knee. Once he was finished, Luna said "Thanks Tate". Tate replied with "No problem". Tate and Liza then called out their Ralts and Teleported away, with both Tate and Liza's final message being "Good luck".

A/N Sorry for taking so long, I've been having trouble with my other fanfic, Legend of Zelda: Revelations of the Twilight Realm, that runs alongside this fanfic, plus university and other things outside of Fanfiction, and this chapter needing a lot of work. Hopefully I can upload more frequently.

Chapter 3 concludes here. Tune in for Episode 4, where Leo and Luna (separately) take on Roxanne for the Stone Badge.

Leo and Luna's teams at the end of the episode.

Leo

Pokémon: 2

Chight at Level 10

Bronzor at Level 10

Luna

Pokémon: 2

Koalaren at Level 10

Shinx at Level 10


	4. Chapter 4 The Oath to Order

A/N: This chapter follows on immediately from Chapter 3.

When Link and Midna arrived at the stable where Epona was standing, Link said "Midna, meet Epona". Midna, upon looking at Epona, said "She's beautiful". Link smiled and said "Wait here a moment, I want you to make friends with Epona". Midna looked puzzled. She had never met a horse before, and she wasn't sure how Link was going to get her to make friends with Epona, especially as it appeared that Midna's presence was making Epona nervous.

After a few moments, Link returned with a horse brush. "You will be brushing the dust out of Epona's hair while I check her hooves" Link said. Midna replied nervously with "Alright". As Midna walked up to Epona, Link said "Start at the head, then brush back to the hindquarters. Brush with Epona's hair, which, as you can see here, is back and down a bit". So while Midna was brushing the dust out of Epona's hair, Link checked her hooves. After removing a small stone from Epona's left back hoof, Epona calmed down considerably, and was now enjoying being brushed by Midna. The preparations took nearly half and hour, but after Midna had finished brushing Epona and was just walking back to replace the horse brush, she felt Epona nuzzle her. Link, noticing this, said "She liked that. I think if we do this regularly you will be able to befriend Epona".Link then placed the saddle blanket and the saddle onto Epona, then said "I'll help you up. OK Midna?" Midna nodded, and, after two attempts, managed to get Midna on the back of the saddle. Link then climbed on Epona, and said "Alright girl, let's go". Epona nodded, then walked out. A man opened the door to the stable as Link, Midna and Epona walked out, and closed it just as they left. Link turned to him and said "Remember to replace and replenish the food, water, and her straw while I'm gone Mike". Mike nodded, said "Sure thing Link. How long will she be gone for?". Link replied with "Probably a couple of weeks". Mike nodded, then said "Call me the day before you're returning Epona, OK?". Link nodded, said "Sure thing Mike" then left.

As Link and Midna rode towards Link's hometown, Midna asked "Link, how literal were you when you said that everybody knew about me?". Link replied with "In both Zelda's castle and in the village I grew up in, literally everybody knows who you are. And once those people connect that you're a Twili, most of them will ask whether you're Midna. I'm just warning you, that's all". Midna felt a bit insulted, why wasn't she able to introduce herself to Link's friends and family? Or was she that well known, thanks to Link, that everybody would know who she was.

When Link, Midna and Epona arrived at Link's hometown, they were greeted by Ilia. Link climbed off of Epona, and Ilia, noticing that Midna was struggling trying to get off Epona, said "Do you need my help?". Midna replied with "Yes". Link and Ilia helped Midna get off of Epona, and at the moment that Midna turned to face Ilia, and at that moment, Ilia gasped and said "Are you that Twili girl Link's been talking about for the past six months?". Midna smiled, put her hand out and replied with "Yes. I'm Midna". Ilia shook it, and said "Ilia. I'm a childhood friend of Link's". Midna replied with "That's nice". Link then asked Ilia "I heard that Auru is here, have you seen him anywhere?".

"Are you looking for me Link?" a voice came from behind. Link and Midna turned around, and saw Auru looking back at him.

"Auru" Link said, glad that he had found the person he was looking for. Auru looked from Link, then to Midna, and said "Are who are you?". Glad that somebody finally didn't know who she was, she put her hand out and said "I'm Midna, nice to meet you Auru". Auru shook Midna's hand, then realised something.

"Wait, are you that Twili girl that Link's been talking about for the last six months?" Auru asked. Midna shook her head, then said, exasperated "Yes, the very same". Link then said "So do you want to head to my house, where you can tell me about the interview you had with the Hero of Time?". Auru nodded, and both Link and Midna followed them.

When they arrived at Auru's house, Auru grabbed a tape and put it into the video player. Link sat down near Auru and said "So, this is the interview that you gave to the Hero of Time?". Auru replied with "Not me specifically, but this is it". The tape whirred into life, and the Hero of Time sat down directly opposite a middle-aged man that look similar to Auru. Midna asked Auru "Is that you talking with the Hero of Time?". Auru sighed and said "No. He is my father, Kauka". Link nodded, and Kauka asked in the tape "So where did you go on your personal quest?". The Hero of Time replied with "I wound up in a strange place called Termina". Kauka then asked "When you say, wound up, what do you mean?". The Hero of Time replied with "I was travelling through a forest when I was attacked. I pursued my attacker into the location called Termina". Kakua nodded, then asked "So are you the only one who knows about the entrance to Termina?". The Hero of Time replied with "Yes. I used a region-exclusive songs to seal the entrance". Kakua then asked "Region- exclusive songs?". The Hero of Time replied with "The Song of Time and the Oath to Order work differently in Hyrle to Termina. The Song of Time creates Time Blocks in Hyrle, while it resets time in Termina. The Oath to Order works in Termina, but it doesn't work in Hyrle.I know, I've tried". Kakua nodded and said "Well, the Song of Time and the Oath to Order need to be in the region the songs were played in". The Hero of Time nodded, then said "The Song of Time can be played in Hyrle to move the Time Block, but you won't be able to access Termina without somebody on the Termina side using the Oath to Order". Kakua nodded, then asked "So this is how you made sure no evil could get into Termina?" the Hero of Time nodded, he stood up, said "Exactly", then departed. The tape then stopped.

"So, the only way that we can access Termina is to use the Song of Time on the Hyrle side, and somebody has to use the Oath to Order on the Termina side" Midna said. Just then, a warrior came in and said "A bunch of Chaos Creatures are attacking". Link drew his sword and shield, and they headed out to fight. Midna went to stand but her injured ankle flared, telling her to stay back.

When Link and the soldier arrived, there were a number of vipers attacking the village. Link and the Knight charged in and started fighting the chaos vipers, Link desperate to get to his house. Link struck down two or three Viper's, but by the time he arrived he saw, to his shock, that Ilia was missing.

"Ilia's missing" Link yelled, slashing another Viper in half. Just then, an ugly creature appeared in front of Link, holding Ilia. Link, angrily said "Let her go". The giant creature laughed menacingly and said "If you want to see your precious Ilia again Link, then come to the Poison Temple to the south of this village and battle me". He then leapt away, with Ilia screaming "LINK!". Once the ugly creature left, the Vipers followed the ugly creature. Midna soon reached Link and said "Are you OK?". Link replied with "I'm fine, but that ugly creature captured Ilia". Midna then asked "Where did that ugly creature take Ilia?". Link replied with "Apparently, the Poison Temple, although I have no idea where it is, just that the Poison Temple is somewhere to the South of here". Link then turned to Midna and said "Do you want to help me recover Ilia?". Midna nodded, and Link ran, while Midna floated, in the direction of the South of Link's hometown.

After about ten minutes, Link and Midna caught up to a group of Vipers, which Link predicted that would reach the Poison Temple. While hiding behind trees to avoid the Vipers that turned to attempt to avoid them. Midna used her sensory abilities to sense when the Vipers were about to turn around to make sure they aren't spotted. Eventually, a dark, purple temple rose up in front of them, the Poison temple.

"So this is the Poison Temple" Midna said. Link nodded, then asked "So, the question is, what are we going to find in this Temple?". Midna turned to face Link and said "The only way that we are going to find out is to go in". Link nodded, waited until the Vipers had vanished from view, then entered.

Meanwhile in the castle of doom.

The ugly creature that captured Ilia has now arrived in his throne room. He placed Ilia into a cage, then called his lord. The creature in the fluid materialised virtually, then asked "What is it Venoxa?".

"My lord, I have captured Ilia, just like you asked. However, Link and Midna are on their way" Venoxa said.. The "lord" nodded, then said "You had better get the ritual prepared. With Link coming, and if he has the Triforce of Courage as well as Midna' Fused Shadows, you will struggle to defeat them. If you get the first two stages of the ritual completed, then I will gain power from the damage all three of you take".

"You will use me to help restore yourself?" Venoxx said, an air of panic in his voice.. The "lord" replied with "Yes, but only if you lose. And you will not lose your existence, not completely at least". Venoxa nodded, then cut the communication.

"So why am I here? Is it because of Link?" Ilia asked. Venoxa turned to face her and said "That is the only reason I have you here". He then breathed into Ilia's face, and she collapsed. The last thing heard is Venoxa's maniacal laughing, before he does the same to the camera watching him and destroys it.

A/N: So what has Venoxa got planned? Can Link and Midna get to Venoxa to rescue Ilia? Will they even be strong enough? Find out in the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Revelations of the Twilight Realm.


	5. Chapter 5 Vexona's Poison Temple

Meanwhile in Hyrle

Zelda has just finished translating the notes left by The Hero of Time and has just found a series of notes for a song, with a note underneath saying that this song can only work in Termina, while the other song (The Song of Time) could work in both realms, but they both have different effects based on which realm it was in.

"Alright, I wonder if Midna has anybody in Termina that could use this song in Termina to help clear the barrier" Zelda wondered to herself. She then copied down the song notes and started heading out towards Link's hometown.

Around the same time in the Twilight Realm:

The realm portal gun has been placed in a side-room to the castle. One of Midna's few remaining guards has finally managed to reach the Shadowy Castle. He is currently masked and wearing a large robe, completely hiding his body. He enters the castle, and sneaks around the castle, eventually sneaking past the guards and finding the gun. He powers it up, and opens the portal, however when he arrived through the portal, he realised he wasn't in the realm he thought it was in.

"I need to find Minda, she's hurt, I saw her slip on the ground in Hyrle" the figure said. He then looked around, and saw a nearby large wall.

"Maybe there I can find out where I am" the figure said as he started walking towards the town.

Back to the Poisonous Temple

Link and Midna have just arrived at the first room of the Poison Temple and almost immediately, four Poison Vipers jumped out of the large pool of poisonous liquid sitting in the middle of the room and lunged at them. Link immediately blocked the two Poison Vipers that lunged at him with his Shield, while Midna stopped the other two in mid-air. Midna then flung the two across the room, taking them down, while Link slammed the two Vipers into the ground, then stabbing them one after another with his Sword. Two chests then fell down.

"What are these?" Midna asked curiously. Link replied with "They must be chests. I wonder what's inside". Link opened the first chest, and discovered a Dungeon Map. Midna opened the second chest, and discovered two small keys. Link started looking around, and soon found a couple of doors. He turned to Midna, and said "Can you please pass me a Small Key?" Midna nodded, floated over, and have the key to Link. They both opened the doors, went through it, then temporarily returned to the first room.

"Hey Link, this puzzle looks like it needs 2 people to solve" Midna said. Link nodded, then said "I think I have an idea. The item that is blocking our way is moved, how I'm not sure, then you go through and press the next button. That does something, we'll just have to wing it for now". Midna nodded, and they passed back through the doors.

Link found a switch. When he pressed it, he noticed that nothing had happened. Midna, however, had a row of Spikes disappear from in front of her. She went through to the next section and pressed a button, opening a door for Link. When Link saw this, he realised that the buttons were alternating between him and Midna, and that there must be a set of switches on Midna's side opening his walkways. So Link and Midna pressed the buttons to allow the other to go through, and eventually got to the end of their corridors, where both Link and Midna got a Small Key to go through the door into the next room, where they reunited.

They then turned around and saw a Purple-coloured Armoured Axe-Wielder standing before them. Link recognised it immediately, it was a Poison version of the Darknuts he had encountered six months previously. Link was also familiar with how hard they were to defeat. The Darknut then rose up and started charging at them, forcing them to split. Link raced around the behind the Darknut, but it turned around too quickly, forcing Link to leap to one side to avoid the swing of its huge axe. Midna, seeing Link struggling against the Darknut, use her telepathy to freeze it in place. It was about then that Midna realised that the Darknut was also resistant to magic, as it turned around and the shield bashed into Midna, knocking her to the ground and dealing almost a third of her maximum heart counter in damage. Link, seeing an opportunity with the Darknut turned away from him, swung as hard as he could with his sword, dealing a moderate amount of damage, but forcing Link to put his shield up to block the axe, leaving a large dent in the shield. Midna recovered, firing off an electrical-like blast from her fingers to distract the Darknut, but the Darknut was ready. It immediately turned around, forcing Midna to duck. The Darknut then swung back, preventing Link from getting a major hit on it.

"What do we do? This is nothing like the Darknut's I've encountered before" Link said, dodging another swing from the large axe. Midna fired off another electricity-like attack, dealing heavy damage to the Darknut and breaking most of its Armour. Link, remembering what will happen when all of its armour is gone, said "Midna, this Darknut will get very agile once the remainder of its armour is gone, so be careful". Midna nodded, and leapt upwards using her telepathic abilities, using one final pulse to break the last of the armour.

The Darknut then violently swung its sword around, narrowly missing both Link and Midna. Midna continued to fire shots from behind, while Link managed to get a couple of hits on the Darknut between dodging all of its attacks and having to block the huge sword with his shield. Once the Darknut finally fell, Midna returned to just above the ground and said "Wow. Tough foe". Link nodded, then saw that the two sets of stairs now were able to be climbed, one down and one up. Midna, thinking for a moment, wondered "Well, which one is the right one for you and me?" Link replied with "I get the feeling that I should go up the stairs, and I need my wolf form to complete it" Midna nodded, and Link climbed the stairs, where immediately he realised that he wouldn't be able to complete it without heavily damaging himself. Returning to the first floor, he said to Midna "Alright Midna, I'll have to run the lower floor, the floating spikes on the upper floor would heavily hurt me" Midna nodded, then said "I'll go up the stairs, while you go down. We need to open the door, but it looks like it has two switches" Link nodded, and descended the stairs, while Midna ascended.

We will firstly follow Link then we will follow Midna.

When Link descended the stairs and saw his obstacles to get to the other side, he quickly realised that he would need to go into his Wolf form to pass through. Transforming into a Wolf, he leapt the large gap between the two platforms, immediately leaping into a bite on one of the Vipers that were about to attack him. Picking up the Viper in his mouth, he threw it at the other one, killing both of them.

He transformed back into a human, and started looking around. After a few moments, he realised that there was a pillar of wood, where he could use his Hookshot to get up. Firing his hookshot, he arrived on the third platform. At this he was ambushed by a Twilight Bloat, which he didn't even see coming. He returned to his Wolf Form and activated his sense ability, which is realised he had never done without Midna. It still worked though, so he activated it. He saw it electrify, and leapt out of the way to avoid it. After a few minutes of mauling the creature, the Twili Bloat was down, leading to a large chest falling away from Link. He turned back into a human, said "I'll be honest, I don't like being in my wolf form" then headed towards the chest.

When he arrived at the chest, he opened it and revealed a pair of gloves. But they weren't any old gloves, when Link put them on, he felt a tingling sensation, followed by a small voice in his head that said that he would now take no damage from Poison.

"Cool" Link said. He then activated the switch, then headed back. 

Meanwhile with Midna

Midna arrived on the top floor and soon realised why Link didn't want to go across this part of the temple. She knew that she could float across to the next platform, and fired off a telepathic pulse at the viper trying to fire off poisonous spit at her, destroying it before it could fire off another shot.

"Alright, so where do I go?" Midna asked herself, looking around the area. She saw something rise up from the ground, and she immediately fired off several pulses to damage it. The Poisonous Giant Viper leapt at her, but she avoided it easily, continuing to fire off pulses until the Giant Poison Viper was down. Midna floated over to the switch on the other side of the top floor, and activated the switch. In addition to opening the other lock, another treasure chest fell down. Midna opened it, and found a purple cloak. Since she didn't have the chance to grab her cloak when she fled the Twilight Realm, she threw it around herself, and a small voice in her head said "You now cannot be Poisoned" Midna nodded, then headed back towards the first floor.

Link and Midna reunited on the first floor, and saw the door open to the next room. Midna turned to Link and said "So, if that Darknut was that hard, How are we going to defeat Vexona?" Link replied with "I don't know honestly, if the Darknut was just the mini-boss, then Vexona's going to be even harder". Link and Midna then went through the door and into a hallway. Where several Poison Vipers were waiting for them. They attacked Link and Midna with the Poison shots, but despite doing a heart of damage to both of them, neither of them were Poisoned. Link then sliced the Viper in half, while Midna used telepathic pulses to destroy the other two.

Another two treasure chests fell, and when Link opened the first one, he found six hearts, which he gave to Midna, as she had lost seven of her fifteen hearts while Link had only lost three of his twenty-five hearts. Midna opened the other one and found a Small ley, which she used to open the door to the second-to-final room. Here, they found another two giant Poison Vipers.

"Here we go" Midna said. Link nodded, and when the two giant Poison Vipers struck at them, Midna avoided it while Link stopped it with his Shield, before stabbing into it repeatedly until that Giant Poison Viper died. Midna took a few shots, but she had to avoid the tail swinging at her. Link, seeing that the tail was going to stab Midna, he blocked it. He didn't have enough time to put his shield up, she he just swung his sword, but it still struck his arm. Link doubled over in pain, feeling the edge of the tail sliced the side of his arm. Midna fired off one final telepathic pulse, and killed the second giant Poison Viper.

"Are you alright Link" Midna said as Link pulled himself up. Link checked his heart counter, and found the Tail Stab had stripped him of a huge ten hearts. Shocked, Link asked "Do you have any healing abilities?" Midna shook her head. Link then took out a small knife, and sliced the sleeve of his shirt off, then used it to bandage his injured arm.

"Nice" Midna said. Link nodded, then opened the large Treasure chest. Inside, was a boss key.

"That'll be to open the room that Vexona's in" Midna said. Link also found a heart container, which he gave to Midna, but she broke it in half, and gave half of it to Link. The hearts of both Link and Midna were both fully refilled. They then walked towards a huge door, with a keyhole that looked perfect for a Boss Key. Midna put the key in the door, and they went through to face Vexona.

A/N: Wow that was long. I think I'll use the next chapter to do the battle between Link, Midna and Vexona. Stay tuned to chapter 6, VS Vexona.


	6. Chapter 6 VS Vexona

When Midna and Link arrive in Vexona's room, Link immediately recognised Ilia, trapped in a cage to the back of the room. Link waved at Ilia, who waved back, then Vexona appeared in front of them. It was only then that Link and Midna realised how tall Vexona was. Midna was just over six feet tall, with Ganondorf at just over nine feet, but Midna is sure that Vexona was at least two Ganondorf's tall. Link growled, very like he did in his Wolf form, then said "Let Ilia go Vexona". At this Vexona laughed harshly, then said "I'll tell you what. There are two keys behind me. One opens to lock to Ilia's prison, the other opens the door behind me, which will take you to a special room that will teleport you to the entrance. But you can only obtain them, if you kill me" He then put his head up, and released a huge cloud of poisonous gas. The gas would normally have left Link and Midna with Poison, but with their new items, they were unaffected. Vexona smiled, then said "Well then I'll just have to use my power to kill both of you. And Zelda when she gets here" Link drew his sword, and the battle began.

Immediately Vexona fired a huge fist at Link and Midna, with both of them dodging it easily. Link swung with his sword, but it bounced off Vexona's arm. Shocked, Link said "What the? How did my Master Sword just bounce of him?" Vexona laughed, then said "My armour makes all sword attacks useless, even your Master Sword doesn't affect me" Link was shocked, this was going to be a lot harder than he first thought. Midna yelled "Link, what about your bow? Or your Hookshot? You could use those to damage him". Link nodded, then had to duck to avoid another large hand swing. Midna started firing magical bolts at Vexona, but found that she didn't do much damage to him. Vexona swung around and Midna had to put her hands up in front of her, and braced for impact. The combined effects reduced the damage she took to 2 hearts, lowering her hearts to thirteen. Link fired his Hookshot, and climbed up Vexona, slamming his Sword into Vexona's back. Vexona slammed against the wall, and Link barely managed to brace, but he still lost ten hearts, dropping his hearts to fifteen. Link fell to the ground, and Vexona turned around to go for Midna. Link fired off a Fire Arrow, but it did so little damage that Vexona didn't feel it. Midna fired off several pulses, but they did only a little damage. Vexona then slammed his fist into the ground exactly where Midna was, however, Midna managed to avoid it, although the shock wave did four hearts of damage to Midna, lowering her hearts to nine. Link pulled Midna into a corner, and although Vexona swung another huge fist at them, his hand was so big that it got caught between the closing corners of two walls.

"Link, what the hell are we going to do?" Midna asked. Link replied with "This guy has got to have a weak point. We've done hardly any damage to this guy". Midna tested how much damage they had done, and was shocked to see that they had only done eight hearts of damage, and it was even worse because Vexona had a hundred hearts of health. Vexona swung another fist, this time running the edge of his fist against the wall, and Midna and Link had to run away to avoid. Ilia was watching with sheer terror in her eyes. She said quietly "Link, Midna, you're not strong enough. I'm fine, don't worry about me" but Link, having been forced to go near the bars, said to Ilia "I'm not leaving until I know you're OK. And while Vexona's here, you're not safe" Link saw Vexona turn around, probably ready to swing another fist at him. He pushed Ilia back, then leapt away from his fist, although he was caught by the edge of the fist, also knocking Ilia's cage to the ground, the force of the impact having detached the chain, and the second force of the impact with the ground broke Ilia free from the cage, but also leaving her seriously injured.

"ILIA!" Link and Midna yelled at the same time, and they ran over to check on her. Vexona saw this coming, and, grasping both of his hands together, said "Now I can kill all three of you at the same time" and he then swung his clasped hands down at them. Link closed his eyes, shielding Ilia with his body, but the fist never pounded them into the ground. Instead, Midna had created a huge force of magic to hold Vexona back. Shocked, Link said "Midna" Midna, struggling with the force of the attack, said "Link, get Ilia out of here. I'll stop him" Link shook his head, and said "Just push him away, I can't take Ilia anywhere. But we have to take him out quickly and get the key, or we may lose her" Midna used every ounce of her energy to push Vexona into the Poison Pit. Vexona managed to avoid falling into the abyss by grabbing one his hands on the edge of the pit. Link, noticing this, gently laid Ilia on the ground, ran over and used his Hookshot to shoot the fingers' grip on the ground. Vexona fell, and appeared to be dead.

"Well that tells us one thing, we need to find a way to break whatever the armour Vexona was wearing, or else we won't defeat the other commanders" Link said as he ran back to Ilia, where Midna was already casting a strange spell. Noticing the puzzled look on Link's face, Midna said "I'm putting her in stasis. We can get Ilia back to Zelda. Don't worry, she'll be OK" Link nodded, then saw a key lying a short distance away. He ran over, picked it up, and jammed it in the lock of the door to the final room. It clicked. Link opened it, and Midna, after picking up Ilia, followed.

When they entered the room, Midna immediately recognised the writing all over the walls of the room. She floated over to look, and realised that it was the language of the Twili. This shocked her, but she was even more shocked when she found out just what Vexona was, and how to take him down.

"Hey Link, get a look at this" Midna said. Link didn't listen initially; his attention had been drawn by a strange artefact. Picking it up, he heard Midna call his name a second time. He walked over to Midna, then asked "What is it?" Midna replied with "It's an ancient legend about the three dark monsters created by my ancestors" Link looked at Midna, then his artefact, then started reading.

"Using the power of the Fused Shadow, they generated three extremely powerful creatures. Vexona, the demon of Poison, Carliko, the demon of Magic and Flaroko, the demon of Fire. They used these demons to wreak havoc across the land of the Sacred Realm. The sages had to use almost all of their power to seal the three demons. Without the power of the three demons, the Interlopers power were diminished, and they were stopped. As a punishment, the Golden Goddesses sealed them into the twilight realm and broke up the Fused Shadows into the four separate shards. Zant broke the barriers, but were unable to revive the demons. However, he marked them with a spell that allowed the lord in the Twilight Realm to break the seals and unleash them, also managing to control them. The only way to destroy them is to find the relic of the shadows. Only when these demons have had their heart counter reduced to zero can the relic be used to destroy them.

The moment Link finished reading this, he re-read the last few lines, and realized that these lines were much fresher than the lines above. Turning to Midna, he said "Look at this, have you noticed that these bottom lines are much clearer than the top lines?" Midna looked at the lines of text, and sure enough, the bottom few lines were different from the top lines.

"Wow, who could have put this here?" Midna asked. Link then looked down further, and saw that there were a series of notes etched into the wall. Link was just about to play the song when Vexona climbed himself up, although he had lost his armour and half of his health, leaving him with about 45 hearts, he was angrier than ever.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY ARMOUR, NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE" Vexona yelled. Link said to Midna "Distract him, you just need to distract him for about 10-15 seconds, until I play the song. I don't know what to do, I think that is the only way that we're going to defeat Vexona" Midna nodded, and charged at Vexona, who immediately swung his massive fists at Midna, which she fairly easily avoided. Link got out his Ocarina of Time, and played the song. At the moment Link finished playing the song, he felt a major power surge flow through his sword. He pulled it out of its scabbard (The item that holds a sword) and saw it glowing. Midna saw it, and yelled "Just stab it into him, let's see how much damage it does" Link nodded, but decided on a better idea. He started charging up, using up a large amount of magic, combining the new power he had just obtained, along with the magic power he already had, and did a jump-and-spin combo attack into Vexona, hitting Vexona five times in the back, dealing six hearts of damage with each hit, dealing a total of thirty hearts damage. Vexona turned around, swinging his massive fist at Link, which he countered with his shield. Midna then got over to the damaged sections of Vexona's back as he closed in on Link, and fired off her electrical attack into the scars, leaving Vexona with one heart, crippled by the pain.

"No, no, how could I lose?" Vexona asked. Link got up, raised his sword, said "The magical tune I found in the back room, I used it to inflict damage. Now, DIE!" and he stabbed the sword into Vexona's head, killing him.

"Well done" Midna said. Vexona's body decomposed and disappeared, and it was then that Link and Midna realised that the place was about to fall apart. Link grabbed Ilia, and both he and Midna ran towards the exit, and managed to narrowly get out before the place fell apart. As they got out, they heard a "LINK! MIDNA! You're OK, I heard that you two had gone to the temple" and they saw Zelda running towards them. And she hugged Midna. She then turned to Link and said "Let's get Ilia to the hospital, I'll hug you afterwards" Link nodded, and they headed back towards Ordon Village.

Midna had to keep the stasis spell on Ilia the entire way back, which took no time compared to how long it took them to get to the temple, and Zelda sent a message to the doctors and nurses in the castle to head to Ordon Village A.S.A.P. to try and save Ilia. By the time Link, Zelda and Midna had returned with the in-stasis Ilia the best doctors were already waiting for them.

"Is Ilia already in an induced coma?" one of the doctors asked Midna once Link had laid the critically injured Ilia on the bed. Midna nodded, and the doctors immediately got to work. Both Zelda and Midna held Link's hands, knowing how hard it must be for Link to handle the possible death of his childhood friend. Finally, after almost five minutes, they were forced to leave by the doctors. They headed back to Link's house, where Auru was waiting for them.

"Link, if you need anything I'm here for you, along with Zelda and Midna, alright?" Auru asked. Link nodded, and said "Thanks Auru. I'm just very worried about Ilia, that she, won't, make it" his voice quivered and broke, and Link broke down, forcing Midna and Zelda to rush and console him.

It took ages for Midna, Zelda and Auru to calm Link down. Just as they did, a doctor came in. Link immediately sprang up and ran to him and asked "Is Ilia OK?" The doctor faced Midna, then said "Whatever you did, saved Ilia. We're transferring Ilia to the Main Hospital now, it's going to be a long road, but Ilia's going to be OK. We can't have any visitors for the next day or two, and I will keep you three in contact" Link, Zelda and Midna nodded. The doctor then turned to face Link and said "I know how much you worry about her. But we need you to focus on keeping Hyrle safe and returning Midna to the Twilight Realm" he then turned to face Midna and asked "How's your ankle coming along?" to which Midna replied with "Getting better. Thanks to my healing abilities, I can recover within a few weeks" the doctor nodded, then departed. Link breathed a sigh of relief, then said "We had better rest and recover. Who knows when the next attack will come" Zelda and Midna nodded, and they headed to separate rooms.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Temple in the Twilight Realm:

"Vexona has failed. I had no idea that was even there, but how Midna and Zelda gain the power Link has, I'm confident they won't. My other, demons, can now come in and take Hyrle, claim Midna, and kill everyone" the lord said. A Fire-Demon then appeared.

"You called?" the demon asked. The "lord" nodded and said "Ah, Flaroko, good. Vexona has failed, Link has gained a piece of the Goddess Seal. Your assignment is to send your armies in, find and capture Midna, and kill everyone" Flaroko grinned, cut the communication, then roared.

A/N: So, the next demon has been revealed. With Link's new power, can he possibly have what it will take to defeat the Demons, and get Midna home? Find out in the next chapter of Legend of Zelda: Revelations of the Twilight Realm.


End file.
